


Destiny

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Upon bringing Will to the house on the bluffs, Hannibal speaks a little more about past times here with Miriam Lass, Abigail Hobbs, and how much they…and Will Graham…effected his destiny.
Relationships: Miriam Lass/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Wrath of the Lamb. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Waves crashed at the bluff below. For a moment I wondered if I’d entered one of my old nightmare landscapes of the sea, water ready to crash down upon me, consume me. Only the ocean was below, yet this bluff was eroding, according to Hannibal. Eroding like so much else. 

“Did she ever stand beside you on these cliffs, to watch the slow erosion at your side?” Part of me wanted to reach out to Hannibal. I kept my arms firmly at my side. “Or did she stay in the house, as your prisoner and a prisoner of her own fear?”

“Are you asking about Abigail or Miriam?” Hannibal watched my face with an almost frightening intensity, yet a softness about his cheeks, a hint of a smile gentling his expression.

“Yes.” I could picture Abigail standing her, staring at a gray-blue horizon that matched her eyes. Trying not to shiver. Trying not to smile. I couldn’t picture Miriam here. Already trapped by forces beyond her control, a man beyond her control, would she expose herself to the elements? Would Hannibal allow her to expose herself?

Would he allow me?

“Abigail and I often stood here together.” Hannibal closed his eyes for a moment. “She convinced me to bring Miriam out, to let her stand with us, but it wasn’t the first time. I took Miriam for walks along here when it was just the two of us.” 

“Just the two of you.” I swallowed something sour, something which tasted far too much like jealousy. The pettiness of this emotion toward my predessor, the woman Jack had sent after the Chesapeake Ripper, the trainee who found herself caught made me a little sick. “Miriam Lass became more than your prisoner.”

I recalled her words, what seemed like so long ago. “We don’t have an ending. He hasn’t given us one yet.”

Abigail had said the very same thing, only I wasn’t sure if it had been Abigail. Abigail had already been dead when she said them.

“I held Miriam Lass close while I had her.” Something tender, thoughtful, and a bit puzzled crossed Hannibal’s face. “I invaded her mind. Once I got inside, I came to know her, became acquainted through Jack through her. And Jack led me to you.” Hannibal smiled a bit thoughtfully. “Miriam Lass was more than my plan. She was a vital part of my destiny. Perhaps she still is.”

“Only you let her go.” I gazed at his almost boyish, mischievous smile. “Why did you let her go?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He reached out to touch my chin. “Jack offered me of his own free will someone even more beautiful and tasty. Someone I wouldn’t have to invade but whom might invite me in of his own free will.” 

I couldn’t argue with that. I gazed at the bluffs, the waves crashing against the rocks below. 

Miriam had come here because she was forced. Abigail had come because she was desperate. Me? All Hannibal had to do was smile and beckon. I’d climbed into a car with him. Now here I was. Here we were. 

Where would we go from here? Where else was left to go? 

Once again my eyes were drawn to the crashing waves, the rocks below.


End file.
